


When You're Gone

by AhmBacon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmBacon/pseuds/AhmBacon
Summary: Penelope left and Josie's a wreck.





	1. When You Left

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the bland writing skill.

To say that she was numb was an understatement; Josie is mentally tired, physically exhausted and emotionally drained. She’s totally damaged beyond repair and the only person who is sane enough to care and love her despite being her flawed self left her.

Penelope just left her.

It took a moment for that truth to finally sink in, and when it did, tears fell endlessly. Josie didn’t care that her dress gets creased as she slumped on the floor, she didn’t even care when the whole school along with half of Mystic Fall’s population walked passed by her; curiosity, concern and pity written all over their faces.

She probably looked pitiful, and she does feel so. She has never imagined that a day like this will come; she’s so used to Penelope being there even when her presence bothers her so much, even when it annoyed her to death; Josie would take their bantering any day than not having the girl around.

She was so used to Penelope’s presence that she felt she lost something when the girl she had loved and hated for the past year walked out of her life. It’s like losing a dress that you don’t wear but had been in your closet for years. Yes, that’s how Josie felt… she felt like she lost something she used to own. It's like back when they first broke up, only this time Josie felt it was final; she knew she had lost the dress for good.

Alaric was already by her side, hugging her, cradling her; but a hug can only do so much. Instead of getting some comfort from her father, Josie only cried harder as she remembered how Penelope hugged her for the last time before she left. She remembered Penelope telling her she loves her and how she loves her with all of her obnoxious, selfish, evil heart. She remembered how along and between those line, Penelope had said her goodbye.

“Penelope left dad. She left.” Josie cried out.

“I know honey. I know.” Her father wiped her tears away.

“Why didn’t you tell me Dad?” Josie had realized that the whole school knew of Penelope’s departure, considering how most of the student looked away, out of guilt perhaps. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“I’m so sorry Josie. I’m so sorry.” Alaric looked at her other daughter who was now standing a few feet away, seeking for help, but Lizzie did not make any attempts to console her sister. Hope and MG stood idly next to her, guilt written all over their faces.

“You all knew except me. You all knew and no one even tried to tell me.” By this time, all the pain, devastation and anger clouded Josie. She felt betrayed by her schoolmates, by her friends, by her dad and most especially by her sister.

Josie picked herself up from the floor and run off to god knows where. She run and run till her feet hurts and bleeds, till she cannot run anymore… till she cannot hear her own heart breaking into a million pieces; because the only person who looks out for her, left.

 

Penelope is gone and she’s heartbroken.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. When I'm Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope's gone and Josie's devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bland writing.  
> English isn't my first language so bear with me.

Josie wanted to be alone. She doesn't want anything to do with anyone at the moment. She just wants to isolate herself and let time pass her by in the confines of her ex-girlfriend's room. Ironic, she had hated Penelope ever since their split and for breaking her heart but never had she imagined that in her ex's room is where she'll feel safe the most. 

Everyone she knows and everyone she's closed with betrayed her by not telling her that Penelope is leaving the school. Josie felt like she's Boo Boo the Fool that she's the last one to know, and she somehow hated herself for it; Penelope had given her the note weeks prior to her departure but she chose to be stubborn by not reading it and keeping it in one of her books with an intentions of getting rid of it after the pageant.

Karma is a bitch, she guessed.

She and Penelope might've had a complicated and twisted love story considering how they still love each other even after breaking up and masking those feelings with hostility and loathing but despite all that, Josie still feels a lot of things for her ex and not having the girl around just reminds her just how much she missed Penelope. It's all her fault really, she literally pushed her ex-girlfriend away and there’s no one to blame but herself.

Josie breathed in and scents of Penelope tickled her nostrils. It overwhelmed her, tears suddenly formed on her eyes and she felt like crying again. Her ex's been gone for only five hours yet Josie felt like she's enduring her absence for over an eternity now.

Penelope left and she could feel her heart breaking even more as the empty room served as a reminder for that. Her ex is finally gone, and it broke her in a lot of ways she could never imagine.

She sat on the bed and pulled the pillow closer to her. No one had touched anything in the room yet since the occupant left just hours ago, so Josie tried to get as much remnants of her ex-girlfriend’s presence there as she can. Her eyes scanned the room; it was still the same since her last visit back when they were still together. Penelope didn’t move a thing, even the broken vase Josie accidentally nudged over while they were goofing around. There were a million memories inside the room that reminded Josie that it was all in the past now and how she wished she can bring back the time she's lost that she could've had spent with Penelope instead. For that very moment, Josie wished for a lot more things, and Penelope coming back is number one in her list.  Burying her face onto the pillow, she cried, letting out more tears that she hasn’t shed earlier.

Her sobs came into a halt when she felt something inside the pillow cover.

It was a note, a crumpled one at that.

Josie smiled bitterly, remembering how her ex likes writing notes and putting them in places she would never suspected. She remembered how she’d fall for Penelope over and over again after reading each note she’d leave for her.

Ohh the good old times.

But what else can her ex tell her in the note that she cannot possibly say to her personally? She already wrote her a goodbye letter, is there more to say?

Josie carefully opened the note and there’s only four words scribbled on it, that instantly brought tears to her eyes.

 

_‘I miss you Jojo.’_

 

Josie cried and cried, muttering to herself _'I miss you more, please come back to me.'_ in between as she held on the note for dear life.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support the Posie Noob and follow @Ahmbacon in twitter.
> 
> She needs more Posie mutuals.


	3. When I wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is gone and Josie is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to decide what should I do with this fic as it was supposed to be just a one shot, and I just keep adding chapters... but anyway, Im sorry about how bland and how poor this story is being written.  
> Im not an English Major nor am I a native English speaker, so pardon my epic fails. I'll try harder next time.

“Josie, let’s talk. Come on, please.” It was more of a whine really, and Josie never knew she could ignore her sister’s complaining cries, until now, that is.

Josie had been ignoring her sister for more than a week now since Penelope left. She’s not mad at Lizzie per se but she’s still upset about her sister not telling her about her ex’s departure from school, and that after knowing about the Merge, she had decided to cut ties with her codependent self and lie low on everything concerning her sister.

She moved out of their shared room and finally settled in her ex’s room for obvious reasons. It’s the only remaining memory of Penelope in the school and she’s never going to let anyone else have it but her.

“Josie come on, till when are you going to be like this? We’re supposed to work out our differences, especially now.” Josie scoffed and rolled her eyes at that, luckily her sister was at the other side of the locked door or else she’ll probably get a hell of reminder that scoffing and rolling her eyes isn’t her specialty.

After some time, like what always happened for the past few days, Lizzie would get fed up on trying and would eventually leave when she’s not answered.

There was a knock on the door again and Josie thought her sister came back but it wasn’t her sister’s voice who called her out. “Josie?” It was MG, Lizzie’s knight in shining armor and her and Penelope’s common friend.

MG had been her and Penelope’s mediator during fights and an audience during their sweet moments. He was always in the side line and he has watched them become friends, fall in love, turn to lovers and break up. MG had seen them happy, mad, and sad and he had seen her cry throughout their relationship, and he must’ve seen Penelope cry as well, but that’s something Josie would never know. MG knew their history so well; he could literally turn it in a play – a tragedy, yes, that’s right. They’re a tragedy, because what happened to them is tragic and probably would have an unhappy ending.

“Hey…” His voice was cautious and Josie knows MG must be feeling like he’s walking on an eggshell or a ticking time bomb, whichever he prefer; considering how he had been careful around her since Penelope left.

Having a soft spot for her vampire friend, Josie dropped her book on the bed and walked over to the door.

“Look, Im sorry. I know I should’ve told you about it but Penelope threatened to kill me if I did.” Of course her ex-girlfriend would say that, Penelope has her ways of scaring people, most especially the softy vampire at the other side of the door.

Hearing her ex-girlfriend’s name for the first time in a week, she couldn’t help but feel like her heart is breaking all over again.

Josie was about to open the door but chosen not to. When she decided to stop being her old selfless-self, she also decided not to let anyone see her weak and crying is a sign of weakness, so no, she’s not going to let anyone see her cry again and she’s not going to show anyone how terrible the effect  of merely hearing her ex’s name is on her.

“I’ve been both your friend and I guess it’s safe to say that I’ve been with you two through your thick and thin, long enough to know how you guys really still feel for each other, even when no one said it out loud. I just wished it didn’t have to be like this, Josie.”

“Yeah, me too. Me too.” She managed to mutter under her breath almost half an hour after MG left.

Josie was again in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos...  
> Talk to me. I want to know what you think about my updates.
> 
> And follow @Ahmbacon on Twitter,  
> she needs more Posie mutuals.


	4. When I hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie hopes while Penelope's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Legacies wont be coming back any time soon, I guess we're all stuck with fanfics and youtube edits...

It had been months. Josie couldn’t believe she managed to survive that long. She was barely keeping it together but she still managed. Thank god. There’s only so much a teenage girl with an inevitable tragic end by the age of 22 can do. 

She already has a lot on her plate with the Merge thingy and teenage drama is just an additional pressure. She’s like dealing with two different things in her life right now and she’s not sure whether she’s doing it right but she gets by. Every day, for the past 6 months had been a torture for her, but she managed to survive that.

That’s what is it now for her, survival. And Penelope’s departure made that task a little harder.

Josie also found out that with her ex-girlfriend gone, it was way harder to move on. Moving on the first time sucks, that she already knew but moving on the second time was a whole totally different issue considering that she never really got back together with her so called ex-girlfriend yet the girl managed to break her heart all over again. How twisted is that? Ohh well, none of their relationship made sense anyway; like who breaks up with someone you’re clearly still in love with? Right, Penelope does. That’s the bitter sweet truth Josie had to swallow.

She’s endured a lot for the past 6 months and she’s so proud of herself. She wants to think that she’s a little stronger now, a little more independent and a little more selfish when it comes to learning magic.

Josie wants to make Penelope proud, wherever in Belgium the girl might be; she’ll make sure that if ever Penelope comes back, she’ll see how much she’s changed. That’s why she’s working hard to better herself. She wants to be the person Penelope deserves when she comes back, if ever her ex-girlfriend comes back, that is. A girl can hope, right?

She’s also not avoiding Lizzie anymore but she’s still keeping a safe distance between them; with the merge still on the way ahead of them, waiting for their 22nd birthday, Josie is still trying to redevelop her codependent-self. Lizzie is still her twin and of course, she’s always going to want whatever’s best for her sister before her; but she’s putting herself first now more than before. That’s the most substantial development she can ever brag about; and Lizzie understands that. They’re still five years away from the Merge and a lot can still happen in between, hopefully, none of them has to use magic in order to kill the other. 

Their mother, Caroline, is still wandering around the world for any leads for any loophole for the Merge while Alaric, their dad, searches through all the books for any sign and answers about it in the confines of his office; they’re more determined to find something… anything that can stop their kids’ impending fate, now more than ever. 

Josie just hopes that they find it sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at @Ahmbacon
> 
> I have another on-going Posie au up in Twitter.
> 
> But before that, let me knows what you guys think about my update..
> 
> And drop your theories for the Season 2.


	5. When I dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is gone and Josie can only dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all miss Posie.

 

“So don’t call me baby, unless you mean it..”

Josie was enchanted.

She’s supposed to have a shower but she ended up standing by the door for the past 3 minutes now; entranced by whoever is singing in one of the shower cubicles.

“Don’t tell me you need me.. If you don’t believe it. So let me know the truth, before I dive right into you.”

After a long and draining day, the voice was the only thing that didn’t annoy her.

Josie usually takes a shower an hour after their lights had been turned off; giving her plenty of time to wash away the day’s toxicity and soothe her body with warm water to calm her nerves without any interruptions.

She lives in a boarding school, she shares everything with everyone; the least she can be selfish with is her time during her shower before bed time, in all solemnity and quietness of the night; but tonight was somewhat different, there was someone else inside the shower room, singing.

“Before I dive right into you..Ohh, sorry. I thought I was alone.” The girl, wearing a bathrobe and a towel twirled around her head, almost jumped noticing her by the door. “You scared me a little there…” The girl trailed off, probably not knowing her name.

“Josie. My name’s Josie.” She informed. She has never seen the girl before in the school so she assumed she’s a newly transferred student which was proven right when the girl replied, “Sorry, Im Penelope, new student here.” while offering a hand which she gladly took for a shake.

That’s how they first met. Josie can still remember it so vividly, like as if it was only yesterday. When she met Penelope, she didn’t know and she could’ve never guessed what the girl will mean to her, that she’ll be an important part of her life despite breaking her heart. She had no idea that when she took that hand, she had let Penelope in her life and in her heart.

Josie’s eyes fluttered open, her heart hammering against her chest with streaks of sweat on her forehead.

It was a dream.

She dreamt about Penelope.

It took her a minute to realize that she’s awake now. She sighed, trying to get rid of the shallow feeling in her chest but all efforts are futile; she can still feel the emptiness of the room and the missing soul that’s supposed to be lying next to her. Penelope Park isn’t there with her, and reality hurts, so Josie shuffled under her blanket and re-positioned herself; opting to go back to dream land where she can be with her ex-girlfriend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @Ahmbacon on twitter for another posie au..


	6. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie knows.

Time passed by.

Days turned to weeks… to months… to years.

And Josie found herself a year before her 22nd birthday in the streets of Belgium, searching for the girl she chased away five years ago.

Penelope Park.

She wasn’t sure if her ex-girlfriend is still in the city, or if she’s still around Europe, for that matter. She never heard any news about Penelope since she left the night of Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, no text message, no calls, no e-mails… not even a petty magical mail that’ll say the girl is still alive and she doesn’t have to worry about her. It was as if Penelope cut the whole Salvatore Boarding School out of her life when she stepped out of it that night. No one knows anything about her after, not even MG; and Josie doesn’t know where else to start but there, where Penelope said she’ll go to study while her mom works.

That was five years ago.

Josie already graduated high school and so Penelope should too. Josie left her life in Mystic Falls and decided to travel half way across the world, on a quest to find her ex-girlfriend.

Not once did she stop missing the green eyed girl. Never, in the entire five years since the girl left, Josie ever stopped loving her; not even when she started dating again. Unfortunately though, even though the guy she’s dated for over a year loved her so much, Josie’s heart still belonged to Penelope Park; and that’s why they broke up a month ago. She’s still not that selfish, or at least not that stupid, to lead the guy on furthermore with The Merge still on the way and a human being can only understand some things to an extent; Josie decided it’s best for them to go on their separate ways, to keep his human innocence intact.

Josie sometimes wondered if Penelope knew… if her ex-girlfriend had any way of finding that out when they’re half across the world away from each other. Does she? Probably not, because if she does, Penelope would’ve flown all the way back to Mystic falls to give the guy she dated some scabies or a much stronger hex, but Penelope doesn’t have to travel and she can do her little evil tricks in Belgium all the while; much to Josie’s dismay, such thing never happened.

Penelope doesn’t know she tried to move on and failed, terribly so.

Josie tried, God knows she did.

She still loves Penelope so much - she’s still undeniably in love with her ex-girlfriend, and it still hurts her so much knowing that she’ll probably die in The Merge without having to tell the love of her life what she should’ve told her five years ago.

Not wanting to take that endless regret to her grave; she stuffed her luggage with all her necessities, booked whatever first flight to Belgium she found online and flew all the way to Europe.

She’s not one for spontaneity, but all the adrenaline, anxiety, nervousness and excitement - all those mixed emotions she’s feeling during her trip just felt so right, like it seeing her ex-girlfriend was all that matters

And at that moment, as she stood in front of Penelope’s house; Josie knew, nothing else really matter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at @Ahmbacon
> 
> I have another on-going Posie au up in Twitter Media
> 
> I need more Posie Mutuals.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow AhmBacon on twitter. She needs more Posie mutuals.


End file.
